Mystic Swords
by Mystic6
Summary: New and old friends gather, but are they alone?


A sword with many lives  
  
A Fanfic By Luca Blight (That´s Me)  
  
Okay this is a fanfic i wrote in one of my boring stages of life, but i hope you will enjoy it  
  
  
  
Chapter One A Duel of fate  
  
(deep in the northern Crater)  
  
"That sword is mine"! A young man shouted, he was probably not more than twenty years old, "Then come and get it" Another man replied, not many men knew that the sword in question knew that it was the sword Sephiroth had wielded, The Masamune.  
  
"Boy if you value your life high, get out of here." The other man said. He was the older man here, the one with the most experience, a veteran of SOLDIER, the sword was driven deep in to the mountain just a few meters down, no one knew who had put it there except the sword itself. "If you think that an old SOLDIER scare me, you are wrong." The boy pulled his sword out of its scabbard. "hen you are either very brave or very STUPID!" Quick as a snake the SOLDIER launched himself at the young man with his sword flying toward the youngster.  
  
The only thing the sword hit was air, But the SOLDIER felt a burning pain in his left side,  
  
"You are to slow old man" The young man said while he wiped of the blood of his sword.  
  
"But you gave me a chance to run so now i give you one, Run or fight"  
  
"Haste!" was the only answer the boy got and then the soldier was over him with lightning quick slashes. The boy parried the attacks but not with ease and suddenly the older man kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling down the craters walls, Down toward the lifestream, He had no idea of what was up and what was down, But then his hand found something and he grabbed it, Pulling his head up he saw the thing that had saved him,  
  
It was the hilt of the Masamune, He pulled the sword up without any efforts, The blade was shining bright and the young man turned his eyes upwards. The SOLDIER looked down on him, "That sword is mine" He shouted down, "You will have to fight for it" was the reply he got, So he jumped down to finish the runt. He made a quick stab toward the younger mans chest, but it was repelled easily and the Masamune flew toward the old SOLDIER  
  
He held his sword to block but The Masamune shattered it and opened a big wound in the mans right shoulder, Then he pulled out the Masamune and pierced the chest of the SOLDIER  
  
"Old fool" He said and turned around to start the climb upward,  
  
The SOLDIER however had other plans, With his dying breaths he pulled a gun and shot his slayer in the back, The bullets force threw the man down into the swirling depths of the lifestream, With the Masamune still in his hand. Who knew where they would end up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two The dilemma of a Guardian  
  
Nanaki was sitting on a cliff outside Cosmo Canyon, he was troubled. He had saved the world with his friends. But what next? The others where returning to their lives but the big cat beast had lost his closest friend and only family, Bugenhagen was gone. And he had left an emptiness impossible to fill. But there was something else in his mind now, how could he find a lifemate, He was probably the last of his species. That was a big problem which Bugenhagen had not prepared him for.  
  
Suddenly, he heard wings behind him, and he felt a sharp odour, he recognized it immediatly. It was a dragon! He turned around and then he saw the beast flying toward his hometown. "Oh no you wont" the cat growled and rushed towards the town. The dragon circled around the mountain as if it was looking for something, or someone. Nanaki was in the small town now, people were hiding in their homes, or in the bar.  
  
Nanaki started to climb the mountain and soon he was on the same height as the dragon,  
  
It was a black dragon, the most dangerous kind except the Zombie dragons.  
  
Still, Nanaki had defeated at least ten of these beasts. But then he had his friends at his side  
  
"Do or die" He thought, and then he started to prepare a spell, The dragon seemed to be unaware of the cat and used his dragonbreath to start a fire in a nearby house.  
  
Then it stopped, The dragon hung in mid-air not moving a muscle. "I see that my materia still works, lets try this" Nanaki said with a cat-like smile, and the he vanished. The clouds started to move and gathered at one place in the heaven… and down came Bahamut, Its majestic shape gave the people of the canyon hope , four times it let loose massive energy beams, pounding the dragon hard. It fell down on the town square with a thud which made the earth shake. After reappearing, Nanaki jumped down the cliffs to see if it was dead, it didnt move but it was best to be sure. But when he was halfway down, the dragon rose his head, spewing  
  
Dark dragon breath on the cliff where Nanaki was standing, The mountain gave in to the terrible powers the dragon unleashed. Leaving Nanaki nothing to stand on, he tumbled down, shaken and battered. He should have known better. Now he would have to pay for it. The dragon had broken a wing but was still capable of fighting.  
  
It moved closer and closer. Nanaki rose on his feet, he had probably broken a few ribs. But the blame was on him. He had been too careless, overconfident. But he suddenly felt much better. Somone had used regen on him. He looked around and to his surprise, He was actually happy to see Yuffie. "Did Kitty had a bad day" She asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Yeah and it just got worse" He replied returning her smile. "Touche, but lets waste that critter" She rushed toward the dragon without a warning, only to get struck by its tail. The power sent her flying, Slamming her hard into the mountain. "Ouch". You big MEANIE!"  
  
"Nanaki had been at the dragon with his claws too keep the dragon from going after Yuffie  
  
but he was pressed hard keeping away from its claws and fangs. But then Yuffie was there, slashing with the Conformer at least twenty times. Leaving the dragon with as many wounds.  
  
It collapsed, and died. "Well Kitty, you shure now how to keep a lady entertained" She smiled. And even if they had their differences, the friends found that they liked to be reunited again.  
  
After they had caught their breaths Nanaki said "So, what brings you here Yuffie, i assume this isnt a friendship visit." "Actually it is" She replied."The crew is gathering again, they sent me to get you since we are on the same route. Cid is coming this way soon. And we will hitch a ride with him. The new ship: Bahamut. Is completed. But he didnt want to fly over Cosmo Canyon, said something about that it was electric interference here". The cat nodded. "I know why, The lifestream has started to recover. And it has come out of the ground on a few places.  
  
Thats probably what causes the interference.  
  
Where will Cid pick us up?" He asked "By the river between here and Gongaga. We should wait where the river meets the ocean." she said.  
  
Nanaki told the others at the canyon about the situation, Then the thief and the beast started to walk towards Gongaga River.  
  
They where halfway there when Nanaki saw something, in a river of gushing lifestream, a body was in it, and it didnt move . And someone was fighting the stream to get the body to the shore.  
  
The two adventureres rushed to help the two, While running, Yuffie tied a rope to her Conformer and threw it to the man, then she started to pull them up, Nanaki waited at the shore and helped them both up. The one that had been saved from the lifestream was a man around the twenties, he was breathing, but had a nasty wound in his shoulder, "It's a bullet hole" said Yuffie, lets see if i can help him,"  
  
Nanaki did not answer instead he stared at the other man, The man who had risked his life in the stream. He straightened his green cape, revealing a broadsword and shining armour. He was short, and he wasnt human either, "I thank thee lady," he spoke. "And thy pet for saving me and the young lad." But i do not think that this is the kingdom Guardia. Is it?  
  
End of Chapter 2.. who is the mysterious stranger, stay tuned true believers. Everything will be revieled in time  
  
Tell me whatcha think people.. shall i continue this story?  
  
And a happy new year too you all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-Problems Gathering  
  
Barret sat on the beach in Costa del Sol, life was good. He had a daughter who worshipped him, his friends were great, and the world was safe, After the fall of Sephiroth  
  
He had been elected for Mayor in North Corel and the town was recovering quick. Much thanks to the ending of using mako as an energy source. The deep coal mines of Corel was the worlds prime source for energy so money was not a problem for Corel anymore. Life… was great. Now he watched the sea, at the other side of the ocean was Junon and behind Junon, Midgar. Barret had Thought alot about the ruined city lately. But he pushed his thoughts aside, this was not the time to dwell in memories, this was the time to make new ones,  
  
"Hey! Lovebirds look here" he yelled. Cloud and Tifa stopped their kissing and looked at Barret. "Say Cheese my doves, Barret laughed while taking a picture with his camera.  
  
Tifa and Cloud looked at each other then they let loose a rain of sand on Barret who yelled "Hey watch the cam, watch the cam" But then a high pitched scream was heard "DADDY!"  
  
The friends turned their eyes toward the water "Marlene? MARLENE" Barret yelled. The girl was standing in the water, surrounded by small, blue, ball- like stingrays.  
  
DAMMIT! "Leave my daughter alone!" Barret Rushed into the water picking the girl up, Without any delay he ran back to shore. "The hell was that" He asked Cloud: The hell was that, i know i have seen them before. "Yeah. Barret, snap a picture of them, i know we have seen them before. Just cant place them, and Tifa, Take Marlene inside and fetch my sword honey." While waiting for Tifas return, Barret took a few pictures of the small beasts. And then he pushed a button on his new cybernetic arm. It started to draw back pieces from the hand, and then, It formed the Missing Score, "Thank you for that Reeves." He said loud. Now Tifa was back with the sword, The Ultima Weapon. When Cloud grabbed it, the swords Aura went shining blue,  
  
"Old Betsy huh?" Barret asked. The only answer he got was "Lets whack these critters."  
  
Barret let a shot go into the group of animals, sending them flying out of the water or down on the bottom., Thats when things started to go bad. As if someone had pulled a plug somewhere, the stingrays flooded the beach. "God Damn, that was only a small part of the group" Barrets speech went unanswered, But the friends looked at each other in dismay. Then Cloud started slashing on every creature he could reach, Tifa stood behind him. Casting supporting magic on the team. With regen casted on him. Cloud started fighting even more wildly. Decimating the creatures number, Barret let loose a barrage of shots, sending critters flying everywhere,  
  
But their numbers still grew.  
  
Cloud was pumped out after hours of fighting. They had been forced to retreat up to the market square of Costa Del Sol, but Tifa had experimented with the Barrier materia and had been able to set up a protecting barrier forcing the creatures to stay inside. But keeping it up took its toll on her. Her spirits strength was not going to last forever.  
  
"What the..?" Clouds word had barely left his mouth when the creatures started to sending big rainbow-coloured bubbles at the barrier. Tifa grid her teeth with the effort of keeping the barrier up. But then they heard a voice from the sky, "Tifa let go, we will take care of those thingamajings. They all looked up, and there it was, shaped as a Bahamut, with its wings glimmering of silver and the body was in a dark-blue colour. Its powerful turbines was powered by the green Huge Materia. Giving the plane enough power to last for at least a century. The interruption made Tifa loose her focus and the barrier was down, the creatures looked surprised at it. That oppurtunity was all that Cid needed. "Fire cannon two and three." He said while smoking his cig and  
  
Vincent sat at the weapons controlsystem tapping the buttons with his good arm, "Okay firing now Cap" two cannons started moving underneath the ship and then, Two massive energy beams, one from each cannon hit the mass of monsters making the ones closest to the beams vaporise and burned every creature within 6 meters radius burn to death.  
  
After that there was very few monsters left and with the help of everyone they were soon gone. "You came right on time guys" Tifa smiled. "I couldnt have hold on much longer.  
  
But where is Yuffie? Is she still airsick?" Nanaki came out of the cargo with a both troubled and pleased look on his face "Yuffie is okay, she is in the sickbay, tending to a man we picked out of the lifestream, We also have a visitor, and he is quite lost. He says he is from another world, and seriously: I dont think he is lying." Tifa said: "I should go in and help Yuffie why dont you go and talk to the visitor. "Then you guys can say hi to Yuffie too she is in the first medbay, he is in the second one, resting. He was in the lifestream with the other kid, but was not affected as bad.  
  
The friends walked through the back of the Bahamut, it was even bigger than the Highwind, and the interior was more like the spaceship Shin-ra #26. They where guided by Cid but when they reached a door he said, "This is it, but id better go check on the cockpit, i want to check the flightrecord, it seems to have worked fine but you never know" With those words Cid left the group and headed for the front of the ship. "Well we better go in then" Tifa said and left the others behind.  
  
Yuffie started to smile as soon as she saw the others "Thank God that you are allright and everything like that, but could SOMEBODY take my place… this airship is too tight for me."  
  
I can take over now Yuffie," Tifa said. "That ether Cid gave me made my strength return."  
  
Yuffie rushed out as soon as Tifa was filled in on the mans injuries. "See you bozos later."  
  
"Shall we go in to see the other guy then" Barret asked, But Clouds eyes were fixed on something in the corner of the medbay "It cant be!" His face went pale. "That sword, its.. its the Masamune!" Then the door to medbay two opened "Did thy say the name Masamune?"  
  
Everybody stared in surprise at the man, or more creature that had opened the door.  
  
Nanaki was the first to speak. This is the man i spoke of. I will let him introduce himself."  
  
"Alas friend Nanaki, Mine name is Glenn, Royal knight of the kingdom Guardia. Cursed to this frogshape by Magus a magician, and Wielder of the sword Masamune."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Well Guys… my opinion of this Chapter is that i havent done a too good job but i hope that you stay with me… and thats the mystery man for you Glenn, also known as Frog from Chrono Trigger and another wielder of Masamune  
  
Chapter 4 is probably prut on hold until the end of this weekend.  
  
And a Link to a Pic of Frog to our swedish readers is Here  
  
http://www.rpgamer.com/games/chrono/ct/graphics/people/frog.gif  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Time of Thoughts  
  
Cloud sat on the beach, with his eyes lost in the sea. He had been sitting there in several hours. "Aeris" he whispered. That sword had brought it all up. The memories of her death, which he had been trying so hard to push away. At first, his search for Sephiroth had given him something else to think about, then when the world was safe, he had got used to having it in the back of his head. But when he saw the Masamune, the hated blade. Aeris had died, impaled on it. Her blood streaming down the shiny surface of the sword. She had died saving the planet with her prayer to Holy. "Cloud, are you okay?"  
  
"She died for us Tifa, i couldnt protect her. I was her bodyguard Tifa, and i let her die." Tifa started to object but a voice interupted them, It was Glenn.  
  
"Sir Cloud?" May i have a word with thee?" Tifa was about to tell the frog what she tought about him barging in, but one look in his eyes was all it took to see that he could help Cloud. She turned to Cloud "Is this okay with you?"  
  
"Let him speak" Cloud said without much enthusiasm. "Nanaki told me of your adventures, thou have gone through alot of hardships, not unlike me. And my friends back in Guardia. But i too have lost a friend, and i know how it feels. The feeling of that thou could have done more. And that awful second, the second when thy see that last breath" Cloud knew what Glenn spoke of, he had experienced that exact moment. "Is there a way to free yourself from that memory?" "Nay Cloud, there isn´t. The only way is to accept it, and move on. Don´t live in denial, accept your path in life. I don´t think Aeris would like you to feel sorry everytime you thought about her. Glenn got back on his feet. "Glenn.." Cloud said, "Yes?" Where you close friends?" Glenn looked at the ocean "He was like a brother to me." Cloud turned to him. "Sorry to bring it up, but i will think about what you said." he thought for a moment. "By the way, where is your sword?  
  
  
  
Barret, Cid and Nanaki walked through the long corridors of the Bahamut when Shera came out from a door that seemed to be a wall in the ship. She started to speak with Cid.  
  
"We have analyzed the material of both swords in the ships science lab, and they are made of the exakt same material. No doubt about it" Nanaki looked puzzled and Cid started scratching the back of his head, as if he was thinking to much, Barret was the first to open his mouth.  
  
"You have a Sciencelab too? What is this, a Swiss army airship? "It is supposed to be a spaceship one day, so i thought that i might throw in a few extras in it." "So ya havent given up that spactrip yet?" Barret looked at Cid with a mocking look on his face. "The #&!´ are you talkin about you big piece of #"%¤"! You think i have to get Shin-Ra backing me up?" "Could you two stop it for a while? I want to know more about the swords" Nanaki gave them a silencing stare with his healthy eye. "Yeah I do to" Cloud came around a corner with Glenn and Tifa following him. "As do I Glenn said, and i want to know about the boy that we saved" Tifa started to speak "The man is still in asleep, but he seems to be recovering quickly, we reckon he will wake up in a day or two"  
  
Then without as much as moving the air, Vincent came up behind Shera. "I checked the photo that Barret took of the stingrays. I think we have problems at hand. "Whut else is new" Barret mumbled. Vincent ignored him. " Nanaki was attacked by a Black Dragon, The creatures here was parasites, Both these Creatures only live in the Northern Crater." "Could it be a Coincidence?" Cloud seemed to get a headache thinking of those beasts. "Not with our #¤/&% luck But i want to check the ship again, we are leaving 0900 tomorrow" Cid started to whistle and went down the ship. "What do ya see in him Shera" was all barret could say.  
  
She looked at Barret smiling, Isn´t it obvious?.  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Glenn stood behind Shera while she was pressing some buttons on a computer, The room was shaped like a donut, with an material analyzer in the middle, on it were a dozen of screens, Nanaki was walking around the center of the room Double-checking Sheras conclusions. When he had walked the room he said "I see nothing wrong here, quite amazing anyways." He continued "It seems like both Masamunes are made of the same material, even down to the atoms." Then Shera went on. "Even more amazing is that we have no such material on our planet. At least we havent discovered it"  
  
Clouds eyes went between Nanaki and Shera, "So you are telling me that we have a couple of alien swords here? Where can they be from?" "Glenns world?" Tifa suggested. "Nay Milady Tifa. I am certain that mine Masamune is unique on my planet too. But Tis strange" Glenn looked puzzled. "What is it?" Tifa asked. "Look at mine head." He stared at his reflection in a computer screen. "I have grown, and so has my hair. Shera took a closer look. Only to find his statement correct. "Yeah you are right, What could this mean?" There was an awkward silence, until Yuffie busted in. "Guys, Ya gotta see this!"  
  
Yuffie ran inside the corridors of the Bahamut. Dodging walls an pipes with Nanaki close behind. "Whats happening Yuffie?" He asked. She stopped in front of the medbay. "Look, look," She breathed heavily. He glanced into the room. "He.. is gone?" Red shook his head in surprise. "Where could he.." Cloud Tifa and Glenn caught up with them, "What the.. Where is the kid?" Cloud wondered . "If i knew, we wouldnt be here would we?" Yuffie seemed quite annoyed. Cloud thought for a moment "We have to tell Cid, he might know if he has any places to hide on this ship. Some of us should try to track him outdoors." "I will go tell Cid, Tifa said, she started to rund down the hallway. Suddenly, Glenn cried out, "My HANDS!?" He stared in disbelief at his hands, They had returned to human form!  
  
  
  
Okay a quite actionless chapter, still i hope you stay on this Fic  
  
Stay Tuned true belivers  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5-Metamorphosis  
  
'What is happening'? Nanaki asked Tifa when she came out of the medbay. Tifa smiled.  
  
"Why dont you ask him?" Glenn came up behind Tifa. But he was no longer the creature that they found in the lifestream. He was taller now, almost as tall as Vincent. His green hair was pointing in all possible directions. And his eyes, they were glowing brown Mako eyes.  
  
Nanaki couldnt say anything, he and the half-man had become friends on a very short time.  
  
And now, he just saw his friends highest wish come true.  
  
  
  
'Tis is amazing Nanaki!' Glenn was sat down on a chair in the medbay. I feel like if i had the strength of five persons' The night had rolled down on them all. It was past midnight and the others where searching for the lost man. Shera had insisted that Glenn should stay in the medbay "Just in case" Nanaki had decided to keep him company. "I guess that the mako is the cause of that, due to your methabolism the mako was absorbed differently." He paused. "At least we think so" The friends continued their conversation.  
  
About an hour later Cloud came in through the door, "Do you guys know where we keep the medical records? Shera wanted to check on something about the mans recovery."  
  
Nanaki was about to open his mouth when Tifa walked in to the room "Tifa do you.."  
  
Clouds voice went silent, Behind Tifa was a man, the boy they had dragged out of the lifestream, he was blackhaired, quite short and pointing Sephiroths Masamune at Tifas back.  
  
"If anyone move , this girl is going to need a big ring for her new piercing." "Not again" Cloud thought, but managed to stay calm. "What do you want?" Nanaki growled i want to know where i am, and".. He went quiet and then his face got a paler colour, and then white curls started to press away his dark hair. "No, it cant be." Clouds calmness was blown away.  
  
Still pointing the sword at Tifas back, the man said. "Well this seems familiar. Dont it Cloud?" Cold green eyes looked at Cloud. "But it seems like you dont like what you see, ..Puppet. "Sephiroth", Nanaki whispered.  
  
End chapter 5  
  
A bit short but my battery needs recharge 


End file.
